


10. Voyeurism

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coat of Arms - Freeform, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crowley's Sigil Jumps Ship, Crowley's tattoo/sigil loves Aziraphale's ring, Goosebumps - Freeform, Humor, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Other, Tattoo x Jewelry sex, Weirdest Crack You'll Ever Read, porn if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: After behaving for a while, Jake sees the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Grace.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Grace/Jake (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	10. Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/gifts), [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts), [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/gifts), [Roasted_and_ghosted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roasted_and_ghosted/gifts).



> Part two of [It's Technically Just Sweat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814916). You don't need to have read it, but ... maybe you should? LOL

It had been over a month, and Jake felt he’d been perfectly behaved in that time. He hadn’t begged Crowley for anything, just sat in his place as usual. On very rare occasions, he would see Grace in passing and give a little wiggle of the tip of his tail, and the lion would give a little wave. 

Crowley and his angel had had sex plenty of times since then, but there was no more exchanging of jewelry and Jake couldn’t think how to get that particular strange occurrence to happen again. They were about to have sex again, by the looks of it, and Jake waited to see if the ring would come off, but of course it didn’t. Jake gave a silent sigh, until he got an idea.

Aziraphale was kissing Crowley, a very wiggly and handsy Crowley. Aziraphale’s right hand slid up and closed in Crowley’s hair, keeping him still. Jake’s awareness went on alert and high-tailed it up into the strands. He trusted that Crowley wouldn’t feel his tickly movements, what with the hair-pulling going on. 

His hopes and idea came to fruition when he saw that Aziraphale’s skin was touching Crowley’s scalp. Well, there was only one way to find out if this would work. He moved under the skin of Aziraphale’s hand and simply believed he could change places.

**”Is that you, my sweet serpent?”**

_”Yes! I’m going to sneak onto the angel.”_

**”What an idea, imaginative inkspot! But will it work?”**

_”No reason to believe it won’t.”_

Grace was pretty sure she could think of multiple reasons why not, but she had watched Aziraphale’s demon do all manner of impossible things simply because he believed he could. It made sense that Jake would have the same confidence. **”Well, by all means, abandon ship, ambitious adder!”**

Jake waited until the opportune moment, carefully not getting distracted by his shining sweetheart, and then smoothly slid onto the heel of Aziraphale’s palm. He felt a small jolt but could hear the lion softly applauding as he quickly slid up and around to the back of Aziraphale’s hand. 

Jake and Grace looked at each other, Jake turning faintly pink before looking away shyly as Grace’s lion prowled back and forth flicking its tail. Finally Jake came closer and carefully nudged the curve of the feathers at the bottom of the ring. He had to be careful, not being as familiar with Grace’s angel’s skin. The lion came down and rubbed its muzzle in Jake’s direction before stretching back. 

**”We likely don’t have much time, visiting viper, I accept your affection as known in favor of more dynamic demonstration, if you’re amenable?”**

_”Does that all mean, err … “_

**”It means I suggest you slither underside, seductive serpent, spin your sexy scales, and soothe my selfish suspiration that I’ve suffered so … “**

If Jake could have blinked, he would have, but he hadn’t heard anything even close to a no, so he brought himself under Grace and felt her gently resize a bit tighter to him. He coiled himself into a small circle on top of Aziraphale’s finger, and raising goosebumps as best he could, undulated, focusing on her shield. He heard a low growling purr as he hissed sweet nothings about Grace’s shine, the detailing in her wings, the warmth and tickle from her Holiness. 

Grace let out a low yowl and squeezed just a little tighter before relaxing. Jake had come to rest but was still gently nuzzling under the shield. Grace hummed and let off a small glow as she started encouraging Jake. **“Now, my beautiful backslider, be my best boy and bring a bright buff to my bird’s burlesque.”**

Jake flipped himself belly up and rubbed himself enthusiastically over Grace’s feathers, enjoying the friction and texture against his inky scales and goosebump hemipenis. He pressed his little tongue as far as Aziraphale’s skin would allow, laving Grace affectionately as he became more frantic. Grace whispered more sensual comments to him as he shivered and began to slow down. He came to rest and sluggishly slithered out. 

Jake and Grace nuzzled near the top of the ring and enjoyed a few quiet moments together. 

~*~*~

**Five minutes ago**

Aziraphale gave a small gasp and jerked as he felt a small twinge in his hand. He whispered low. “Have you forgotten a hairpin hiding, darling?”

Crowley hummed questioningly before shaking his head. He waited patiently for Aziraphale to come back and start kissing him again, puckering up. After a few seconds, he realized there was no kiss coming and he opened his eyes. He looked at Aziraphale who was staring with wide eyes at his hand. Aziraphale looked up at him quickly, more precisely at the side of his face, before looking back at his hand. Crowley looked down at Aziraphale’s hand just as his sigil slithered under Aziraphale’s ring and his head jerked up to catch Aziraphale’s eye. 

“Angel, I can explain … “ Aziraphale looked at him incredulously and Crowley backtracked. “Ok, maybe I can’t _explain_ explain, but … “

Aziraphale gasped again and stared down at his ring. “Is your tattoo, is he doing what I think he’s doing?!”

“Uh, you wanna take a closer look at that dancing demon on the shield? Your ring likes it.”

“That is a lion, dear. And yes, I suppose she does.”

They held still, Aziraphale only wincing slightly at the heat the friction created as Crowley muttered about it must be better than in his shoe. Aziraphale looked up in shock but couldn’t think of what to say to that revelation. 

Jake’s head popped over the top of the shield. They continued to stare at Aziraphale’s pinky until suddenly the tattoo and lion froze and very slowly separated. The lion going back into position and the sigil hiding beneath the shield. 

“I’m not entirely certain how to proceed with this, my dear.” Crowley shrugged in reply as they watched the forced nonchalance of the lion. He was pretty sure he could even hear casual whistling. 

Crowley took hold of Aziraphale’s pinky and gave a small tap to the ring near the feathers. He felt an odd tingle as Jake returned. 

“Well, just another thing to figure out. You and me, Bentley and Bookshop, and now Jake and … ‘Grace’?” Aziraphale looked at him, questioningly. “Yep, apparently she calls herself Grace.”

Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle, watched as Jake slithered back into position, and smiled. He leaned in to give the demon a soft kiss on the cheek next to Jake. “Looks like everything of me truly does love everything of you, my dear.”


End file.
